


Somewhere Else

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Alias
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-05
Updated: 2004-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is finally sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/263438) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> This story took a really long time to finish. I started it on Celli's birthday (yes, that's in July); it's finally done today (February). Heh. One thing you need to know: Do not read this story without first reading Celli's utterly brilliant story, Inevitable. This won't make any real kind of sense and it'll semi-spoil you for that story. But trust me, if you haven't read Inevitable yet, you want to.
> 
> I have so many people to thank for helping me with this story. First is melo_l, who held my hand through the bulk of it last summer and also helped me with wording Eric's thoughts more times than I can remember now. hyperfocused was a great cheerleader and audiencer when I decided, at Christmastime, that I HAD to finish it. And, last but not least, the super-beta, lyra_sena who agreed to beta for me even though I gave her homework to do first! *smooches you all* Also innumerable cheerleaders in chat who give me moral support even when they don't know what I'm writing or even care about the fandom. *g* I have much love for all of you.
> 
> Finally, although I'm sure it's obvious, this story is for Celli. :)

> Somewhere else, Eric Weiss is about to wake his partner up to celebrate their third anniversary. His gift to Mike will be the much-maligned morning run. Sydney will call to wish them well; Eric has almost conquered the urge to hang up when he hears her voice on the line. — _Inevitable_ , by Celli Lane

 

Eric purposely woke up early the morning of their third anniversary. He carefully slid out of bed so he wouldn't wake Mike—yet—and went to let the dogs out. While he waited, he double-checked the timer on the coffeemaker. It worked every other day, but Eric figured with his luck, it was a good idea to be sure.

And, of course, it was just fine. Everything was going to be perfect. The food was in the refrigerator, the coffee would brew on schedule, it was all...he really needed to stop obsessing.

He didn't have anything else to do, so he wandered to the window to watch for the dogs. It was just barely light out, that time of morning when the whole world seemed sort of pale blue. And, at this time of year in Virginia, still just cold enough to see your breath most mornings.

It had taken him a while to get used to the cold again, so different from Los Angeles. It wasn't the only thing he'd had to get used to, of course. The three years of their marriage—so far—had been...unique. Can't really top the ex-girlfriend—the ex-girlfriend who had disappeared, definitely no simple break-up here—showing up just in time for their first anniversary. And then...yeah, best not to think about all that. Not today.

The second year had been, well, strange. Eric had had to learn to trust that Mike was really there to stay. That he loved Eric. That Eric hadn't simply been a poor replacement for the lost girlfriend.

The ex-girlfriend. Sydney. Who was, of course, still a part of their lives, and likely always would be. Because it would have been cruel to cut her off after everything she—they—had been through. And while Eric might be insecure, he wasn't cruel. In spite of everything, he had always genuinely liked Sydney, too. Still, it had taken this long for him to begin to lose the urge to hang up whenever he heard her voice on the other end of the phone line. He shrugged off the less-than-pleasant thoughts and moved on.

The past year had been better. Eric was more secure now in the knowledge that Mike was there for the long haul. He finally felt like he could relax, let down his guard, just be. He thought with a chuckle that some things would be different this year. Sydney would call to wish them well; he'd make the usual jokes. Only this time he'd mean them. He wondered if she'd notice. No. He knew she would.

Donovan's bark abruptly pulled Eric out of his ruminations and he hurried to let the dogs in before they woke Mike up. He wanted that privilege today.

Once the dogs were settled again—with a minimum of noise, thankfully—Eric returned to the bedroom. He hung his robe on the back of the door and carefully slipped back into bed. For a couple of minutes, he just lay on his side, propped on an elbow, and studied Mike.

He'd been in love with Mike for so long. Almost since they met, he supposed. Certainly long before...well, before everything. For years, he'd known that he could never have Mike, but that hadn't convinced his heart. He'd known there was no chance Mike would return his feelings, and yet he'd continued loving him. And then, suddenly, everything had changed. He didn't want to dwell on the reasons behind that change, though. That's what the last two years had been about.

Today...today was about celebration, confirmation. Today was about love, and there was no need to worry about anything else.

With that thought in mind, Eric really looked at Mike. So peaceful usually, even when he was awake. This morning was no different. He was lying on his back, one arm thrown over his head, chest rising and falling, but otherwise still. Eric grinned. When Mike was like this, he'd sleep through almost anything short of the alarm clock or the phone ringing. Perfect.

Eric carefully peeled back the covers, slowly revealing Mike’s gorgeous body. Eric was—when he was being completely honest with himself—still surprised to be sharing his life with this man. His eyes slowly swept over Mike, the short hair rumpled by sleep, the tattoo on his arm, his chest...he had the most captivating chest and stomach, made all the more interesting by the scars he'd acquired two years ago—so long as Eric succeeded in forgetting how he'd acquired them. Happily, he could usually do that these days.

He considered waking Mike up. Soft kisses, a brush of his hand through the silky-crinkly hair on his chest. That would be a pleasant wake-up. But...no. Eric already had a plan for this morning. And he wanted to give Mike a surprise.

So instead of waking him, Eric cautiously maneuvered himself lower on the bed. He gently—carefully—nudged Mike's legs further apart and settled himself between them. Mike stirred slightly when Eric draped himself across Mike's thighs, but didn't awaken. Leaning on one elbow, he gently—oh, so gently—grasped Mike's cock in his other hand. He ran his fingers lightly down the length and smiled when even that slight touch drew an unconscious response. He firmed his grip a bit and leaned to tenderly pull the head into his mouth.

He closed his eyes and took a moment to just enjoy the sensation of Mike's cock in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, satisfyingly stretching his lips. He swirled his tongue around the head and then pressed it against that spot just below. He felt Mike hardening in his mouth and hand and slowly sucked more inside. He pressed his tongue against the underside and pulled off slightly, then pushed down again. He repeated that motion a few times, feeling Mike’s cock continue to grow and harden in his mouth, feeling a similar reaction in his own groin. On the next slide up, he swirled his tongue around the head again, quickly tongued the slit, and opened his eyes.

And found blue eyes watching him from above. Mike smiled when their eyes met, that crooked little smile that always succeeded in making Eric smile back, that always caused a flutter low in his stomach.

"Nice wake-up call, Eric," he said quietly.

Eric closed his eyes again briefly and, after one more stroke up and down, released Mike's cock. He looked up again.

"It's a special day. Happy Anniversary."

Mike's smile widened and he reached for Eric, but Eric still had a plan to follow. He evaded Mike's hands and sunk down onto his cock again, savoring the taste and the feel of it. When he pressed his tongue along the underside and moved even lower, Mike groaned. Eric hummed his pleased response, causing Mike to shiver and shift under him, moving his legs further apart and pulling one knee up.

That was all the encouragement Eric needed. One hand rested on Mike's stomach while his mouth moved up and down on Mike's cock. He stroked the other hand down Mike's thigh, finally moving to cup his balls. He massaged them briefly, then pressed a finger to the sensitive spot just behind, making Mike shudder and causing his cock to jerk in Eric's mouth. Mike's breathing was becoming increasingly erratic, so with a final long stroke, Eric released Mike's cock from his mouth again.

Mike groaned and threw his head back—apparently a little frustrated—but then raised his head again to smile at Eric. This time, when Mike reached for him, Eric responded by crawling up Mike's body for a heated kiss. The kiss started out fierce, almost frantic, but soon slowed to a more leisurely pace, tongue caressing tongue, exploring, tasting.

Mike's arms came around Eric, one hand wrapping around the back of his neck to pull him closer. Eric let himself be pulled down onto Mike's body, finally able to enjoy the sensation of skin against skin now that Mike was awake. Both of them groaned when their erections slid together. Eric lost himself in the taste of Mike's mouth, the slick heat of sweating skin, the friction of their bodies moving against each other.

When Eric began to pull away—intending to slide back down and finish his previous job—Mike tightened his grip, holding Eric in place.

"Stay here," Mike murmured, momentarily against Eric's lips. "I want you...with me."

Eric gazed into Mike's eyes, intense with desire—or, oh god, that wasn't just desire. Mike's feelings for Eric were so clear that Eric could only stare in awe for a second. He readily gave up his earlier plan.

Mike's arms were still holding him close, so Eric settled more comfortably against him. He tilted his head to capture Mike's mouth again, cupping Mike's face with both hands and letting his fingers tangle in Mike's hair. The kiss was slow but increasingly urgent, Mike's hands roaming over Eric's back, fingers pressing into muscles. When Mike began moving beneath him, Eric shifted to accommodate him. They fell into an easy rhythm, thrusting together, pressing as closely as possible.

Their thrusting movements began to get ragged and Eric arched, throwing his head back. When he opened his eyes again, all he saw below him was stormy blue eyes. Eyes that were searching for his.

"Mike-"

Mike grunted in response, but then found his voice. "So close, Eric—wait."

Even at this moment, so close to orgasm that his eyes were about to cross, Eric couldn't help but marvel over how well they fit together. What once had been awkward and uncertain just was now. It was right and it was forever and he was finally able to not only accept that, but to actually believe.

At that moment, the look in Mike's eyes changed, softened. As he shifted his hips, changing the angle of their thrusts and making them both cry out, he reached out and touched Eric's face.

Mike came with Eric's name on his lips, and Eric responded in kind.

Eric collapsed on top of Mike, idly wondering through his post-orgasmic haze whether Mike could breathe. He tried to rouse his muscles so he could at least shift to the side when he realized that Mike's arms were wrapped tightly around him again. All he could do was nuzzle his face against Mike's damp neck.

Mike brushed his lips against Eric's ear and murmured, "Happy Anniversary, Eric."

"You too."

They were silent for a moment, each trying to catch his breath.

"I do love you, you know."

At that, Eric lifted his head so he could look at Mike.

"Yeah. I know." Something in his eyes must have convinced Mike, because he smiled and let it go.

Eric leaned to kiss him, then pulled away, hopping lightly off the bed.

Mike groaned and burrowed under the blankets, protesting.

Smiling to himself, Eric strolled toward the bathroom, announcing, "Up. Time for our morning run."

That made Mike sit up. "Our run?"

Eric nodded, turning back toward Mike with a grin.

Mike's face lit up.

That smile, Eric thought, would make the pain worthwhile. He headed for the shower again, confident that Mike would follow.

(end)


End file.
